jacked up love story!
by OTAKUgenerationQUEEN
Summary: a girl named Natsurei gets accepted into her dream boarding school(lots of flluuuuf!), ready for a new life after being home schooled she learns that high school life is not easy when you have a tall 5"9' big body type! and what about the cute strange boy that she keeps running into! is he doing that on purpose? how will a tall otaku do in this strange school! read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Otaku:My first fan fic! Yay!

natsurei:oh wow! That's so great who will be in it!

otaku: you! (and a couple others of course)

natsurei: eh-what!? but mi your personal character! You know the one YOU made and modeled after yourself!

Otaku: yea yea I know but right now I cant publish a manga so I have to do it this way!

natsurei:...i really don't mind you doing it this way but...-_-'

otaku:but what?...

natsurei:...X(...you know what fanfics are known f-for...(o/o)...all t-that um...fluff and ...stuff...

otaku:LOL hahaha no worries right now I have nothing over T rated that I will put you two through! Any way lets get on with the story!

natsurei: wh-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY : TWO ?!...HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? -

As always I start out my day getting dressed, most of the time I feel like I could kill some one in one punch. Getting dressed, if you can't tell is THE thing that I have a hate/love relationship with. Although I guess your average 15 year old girl would most likely say the same thing.

Looking into my small closet I find some shorts and a paint stained T-shirt. As I am opening my door I find my mother with her nose into her laptop again, yet this time she actually said something other than'' no, stop! don't talk to me im taking a test!''. This time she called me in to read her email. As I read it, it said

Dear Mitsu family,

Tsubasa Sora Academy (TSA for short) would like to welcome your artistically talented daughter into our school. Although you daughter did not pass the math and science tests and barley made the history, I have to say that I am inserted in what your daughter can do. For schools are to learn in and we believe that your daughter can do just that, learn.

What caught my eye was her art work you sent in and her scores on her language tests for she scored 400pts OVER exceeding.

We hear at TSA saw how smart your daughter can be and would like to hear back from you. Please email me before school starts.

Sincerely, principle of TSA

My mother turned to me and said, ''that was a week ago and in 5 days your about to start school.'' Millions of thoughts rushed into my head but the only thing I could say was, im NOT going to do home school again this year after all? my mother pulled out my uniform it was a blouse with a blue sports jacket over it and, light tan strait cut cackeys (I don't know how to spell cackeys-_-) .xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox5 days passxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

This has got to be the most nerve racking day ever! For the first time I will be living in a dorm with other girls!(a.n. That sounds so pervy) When I got there, I met my room mates. There is a girl with bleached hair kinda like mine but hers is allover and then there is a really pretty girl with long black big curls. They both smiled as the teacher walked us in our dorm. It was pretty ok in size with 2 bunk beds a desk a small refrigerator, there was a cute bathroom and a separate room with desks with laptops on them this room was just a little bit bigger then a walk in closet. It was all carpet except for the bathroom.

When the teacher walked out she told us to unpack and to be in the auditorium by 5:30. she left. For what felt like hours we sat in silence, then I spoke up and stated my grade and my name ,''m-my name is natsurei mitsu and im a first year.'' The girl with the bleached hair said the same thing yet a little different ,''my name is kana ryoki! Nice to meet you!'' then the girl with the black hair stood up while unpacking and sail,''im hinata suoh' 2 year.'' With that she glanced at me with a very icy glare and also said, ''I have no intention to make friends here. I'm here to study and that's it.''

with that, I officially made up in my mind that she will be the girl that will hate me for my happiness. I MUST be friends with her! (0[]0)

otaku: so this is my first chapter. Its not very long but it sets up the story line. After this things with you two will just start to fall into place!

Natsurei: what? Is the other person kana or hinata?! tell meeeeeee!

otaku: well no, I will let you know that you have not met this person yet and hats ALL till next chapter of Jacked Up Love Story!

natsurei: fine. Well im going home then, see ya. (leaves)

otaku: ok hey readers I will let you know a little secret! The other person is a guy and he will fall madly in love with our little summer fire (that's what natsu means)!

natsurei: HA! I KNEW IT!

otaku: c-CRAP!


	2. Chapter 2 alone in the game room

HEY YA'LL! well guess what! Natsu~Chan was unable to make it to watch her show *mumble mumble(that ungrateful little snob! I ca-!

Natsu: …..WHAT was it that you were going to say!?

otaku: ….haaaaah...=_='...

natsu: TELL ME NOW!

Otaku:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAAhahah-ha-hahahaaaa-ahhhh...lets start the chapter shall we...

Just as I was about to get up and say something back to hinata, we heard a booming voice over the intercom,'' will all students please come to the auditorium in 5 min.'' and it was over. At that point we all went to different rooms to change into our uniforms. When I came out of the bathroom the 2 cute girls were waring dark navy blue skirts about 4 inches from there knees...while I had on pants that were meant for a guys strait leg and not mine so they looked more like tan skinny jeans. I yelled with out knowing how loud I was, and said''s-STOP STARING! Its just that I don't like skirts!'' it was more then that, in fact I would love to ware a skirt like that but my figure just isn't right for that! I am taller then most girls and im curvy AND I am big boned. I'm ''thick'' not fat but just thick...

"God! Those girls! Don't they know that I have never been here before!?" ,I was left behind by both of the girls while I was was fixing my hair. I heard the intercom come on again, " students that do not make it to the auditorium will have 2 hours of detention". C R U D. "ARE YOU FOR REEAAL?! I AM A NEW STUDENT AND I WILL BE PUNNISHED FOR NOT KNOWING MY WAY AROUND THE HALLS?!" I dashed down the hall in my slick laced shoes and fell as I was turning on the last second. "OI!"...i think I fell ON some- "OI get OFF!" yup, and it was a guy. I got up quickly and yelled sorry as I ran away trying not to be the only one with detention.

THERE! The doors! ALLLLMOOOST THHEEERRRRRRREEE! Noooooooooooo! Oh no. PLEEASE DONT LOCK THEM OR EVEN CLOSE I MADE it! -GAK it was not that big of a surprise that there would be at least 20 other students/teachers trying to get here before time was up... BUT do they REALY NEED to push me into the FLOOR?!

***slam,lock***. "thank you students who showed up, the opening ceremony will now began," I could hear those words through the doors as I got up, then I noticed that the same boy from before was also getting up. I guess he got hit too.

"what the hell are you looking at?" I said back to him with a glare "what, did you think that I was actually looking at YOU.", "WHAT was THAT!?" "HA! Cant you even handle a girl!?" I think that I was really pushing his buttons where it counts after that come back because after I said that he shot up and punched the wall that I was standing next to. "MAN! you really got some anger issues don't you!" "SHUT up you brat! Get out of my way!" He walked off,yea im really glad that he walked away at that point cuz im pretty sure that I would have threw a kick at his knees to take him out on the floor.

Well...i guess im going back to my room then... OR maybe I can go look around school campus while waiting to get called to detention...UGH! !*&$#.yup this is THE "best" day EVER! I went to my room to find the school map, on it were your normal things like lunch hall or science lab,BUT WAIT they have a student GAME ROOM! What!? Yup im going there! And since most of the students are in the auditorium I can be all alone having fun!(A.N. Um well to most I bet you guys all ready know who will be there too...) walking through what seemed to be a huge maze of rooms I finally came across the game room. But before I opened the door I heard the noise of PAC man being played. I slowly walked in and saw a guy's back turned on it. From the looks of it he is about to get eaten from the g- "DAMN! I lost!" wait...that voice..."ITS YOU! YOUR THE $$ THAT CALLED ME A BRAT!" " What was that!?" "You heard me! Now apologize!" as he was walking closer he said " WHY should I say sorry to some one who just called me an $$!?" at this point he was about a foot away from my face. "AND you were the girl that knocked me down in the hall way! So you are the one who should say sorry!"ah... but his hair is a dark gray blue and his tips are a even lighter color blue and his height is about 5' 8" his eyes are such a light blue that they almost look like snow _ heeez so pritteh! As I thought this I said "is your favorite color blue?"...*silence*... "fine don't answer. But what is you name?"... "sor-sora...Nataka"

*SORA NATAKA'S POINT OF VEIW*

This girl who is she?! Why does she not run away when ever I yell at her? haha! I know just what to do! I'll scare her buy being a perv! that plan never fails for her type! as im walking up to her (still yelling) I can see her eyes, they are green. They clash with her red hair so they stand out a lot. Her bangs are slightly covering them but they are still really pretty and she has long hair down to her waist...her waist is-is...so...good looking in the boys uniform? Yea that's why she wares it, And her legs are really long yet curvy...so that's what long legs look like "I wonder what they look like in shorts."...0_o...what. Did I just say that out loud. Yea I must have cuz I think she is saying something. "WHAT haw!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" OOF! "hey!...ugh don't kick people in the gut!"*slam* and she was gone. Agh! IDOT why did I have to say that out loud! WAIT this IS the out come I wanted right!? But I was not even trying AND I HAVE NEVER SAID OR THOUGHT ANY THING LIKE THAT ABOUT A GIRL BEFORE! GAWD something MUST be wrong with me!

sora:WAIT NO! this IS a terrible chapter ending!

natsurei: yea...0/0 I agree.

Otaku:you guys are getting along!:3 how cute!

sora and natsurei:SHUDUP!

Otaku: ok ok! Well to the readers! I know that there is not a lot of fluff right now but! Next chapter we will see some! I'm planing to go with this story till the moment where they want IT but since this is rated T I will only go so far. to the point that they don't take ALL there clothes off! But please wait for the good stuff in next chapter!

natsurei and sora:...-0_0) (0_0-... in next chapter I will set up some links that will go to otaku's pictures of us! or if you can, just look her up on deviant art for her id called ~yayaxxxdaisuke


	3. well this is strange

Hey every body out there...-_-

but um OK so chapter three! AND if there is anybody who actually read this far SORRY for how long it took to update...-_-.

Oh and please! I am not very good at keeping my grammar inn check so please tell me if I misspelled something rather then telling me where to put a period or a

"….what was he thinking...0/0! he he...wait..he did not do or SAY anything...he just got up to my face and stopped yelling...at me I really cant belive I freaked out and KICKED HIM IN THE GUT!...holy crap...why...SHOULD I even care!", the blush on Natsumi's face was a slight pink from all the running. Then she realized that she had never felt more embarrassed when a guy got close to her in all of her life!

But first things first! The opening ceremony was only 30 min and she had already spent 25 of it. She had to try to get the class because now she was all the way back to the student lounge building where the game room had been.

As she slowly walked through her homeroom door, she saw hinata already there in a seat that must have belonged to her, but even though there were about 10 other students natsu she could tell that hinata was the first to get there.

Hinata really amazed Natsumi the way her hair looked like it was from a shampoo commercial. And her eyes were so light-brown that they were almost golden, her uniform fit her perfectly with her cherry lips and wonderful body. She had the ideal body any girl would want to have.

About 4 more students came in and then she noticed a 5th with dark yet brilliant blue hair. It was that kid "Sora" from earlier today.=_=

While the sensei came in and introduced herself, I couldn't stop starring at his hair. The way it looked so much like the night sky {which Natsumi LOVED} immediately got her face got flushed with pink as the sensei called her and Soras name, "Natsumi and Sora! Please make your way to the detention room! Sora! Escort Natsumi, as she does not know her way around the school quite yet." Sora got flustered when she said this and he took my arm and dragged me out of my seat as the others whispered about my uniform.

"DAMN that old hag really ticks me off!", even though Natsumi knew he was mad she could only focus on getting him to let go of her arm. She slung her weight around yelling to him in an attempt to make him let go, which caused her to hit her head on the wall and made Sora fall down with her. It took her a min to realize what had just happened, and the she freaked, "w-WHAT ARE you doing on TOP of ME!" "WELL soRRY! it was YOU who made me fall", Sora quickly snaped back. Natsumi did the same, "why did you hold on to my arm if we were falling then!" Sora got up and said with a slight pink tint in his cheeks, "How could I just let some girl fall! Im not an idiot!"Natsumi's cheeks went red, and Sora noticed.

Right after, the bell rung and proved that they were late for detention. As soon as the bell ended Sora grabbed Natsumi's arm again and ran down the halls. "h-HEY where exactly are we going!? AND WHY?!" Sora laughed at this and said, "As for where, the nurse, and why, because you have a stomach ache! If we get cought out here in the halls not trying to get to detention then we could get into ALOT of problems. So this way we have an excuse."

"THE NURSES OFFICE" the big sign read as we walked in. yet no one was there.

I sat down on the bed and sora sat beside of me.

"hey why are you not sitting in the chair against the wall over there?!" natsu was not really sure why he was not yelling at her like usual. "because, those seats are for people that are not sick" Sora said that in a tone that made natsu blush.

"well you said that I was the one with the stommach ache!? So your NOT the sick one" Sora looked at her for a minute and said with a smooth voice, "i am sick, sick with your love that is.~" Natsumi could feel her cheeks heat up even more...what did she just hear?

OK! :3 SO did she hear Sora right? or was it just her self starting to fall in love and wishing that he would say such things to her! Find out what this is all about in NEXT CHATEH!((the last line that sora said was making it so hard to type because I could not stop laughing in disbelief that I was actually typing something like that))


End file.
